


Trick or Treat

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick and his daughter go out trick or treating while Natalie stays home and hands out the candy.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or Treat
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick and Natalie were decorating the front of their house in the suburbs for Halloween and were looking forward to that evening, but not as much as their four year old daughter Carrie was.

Natalie enjoyed taking her daughter to the store to pick out a costume and was quite surprised when Carrie picked out a vampire one and would not be dissuaded. Mom had no choice but to agree to her daughter's choice. _Could something have been passed down?_

Nick was eagerly awaiting the return of his wife and daughter. He couldn't believe it when Carrie showed him her costume and wondered if something had been passed through his genes. Nat shrugged her shoulders when he looked over at her inquiringly. 

Later that evening their daughter couldn't wait to go out trick or treating. Nick made sure she was the best vampire she could be (for a mortal), which Nat found most amusing. 

"Nat, you coming with us?" Nick asked playfully, dressed in a costume as well. 

"No. Someone has to stay here and hand out the candy. Go on," she said with a smile, seeing how excited he was. Besides she had accompanied them last year. She knew he enjoyed the night as much as Carrie did. 

Nick and his daughter went from house to house. The neighbors knew how much he enjoyed this night. 

"Nick, would you like some candy too?" 

They took Nick's embarrassed grin as a yes. Since he had not brought his own bag Carrie reaped the benefits. 

They trick or treated for two hours before Carrie was exhausted, forcing Nick to carry her part of the way home. 

Natalie was surprised at how full her daughter's sack was. 

"They gave Daddy some too." 

Nick looked completely embarrassed causing Natalie to nearly fall over laughing. She knew that the reason he made such a good father was he had never lost the child inside. Her pregnancy had brought it out of hibernation and Carrie had made it flourish. 

The end 


End file.
